


Amnesia

by lordkrisdemort



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongin’s Birthday Week 2021, Light Angst, M/M, Painter Kim Jongin | Kai, Writer Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordkrisdemort/pseuds/lordkrisdemort
Summary: Sehun was staring at the way the surface of the bar counter was dappled with the small lights hanging above it when he first met Jongin.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	Amnesia

“How much for a night?”

Sehun was staring at the way the surface of the bar counter was dappled with the small lights hanging above it when he first met Jongin.

The reflection of the same lights flickered from the man’s eyes, his olive skin glowing under them. Sehun had a smirk dangling at the corner of his thin lips. “Do I really look like a male escort?”

Jongin looked like life had been sucked out of him. “I’m sorry, I came to the wrong person -”

“Easy, I’m looking for a good fuck too. That’s why I’m here, duh.”

Something was quite off with the look on the guy’s face. He had seen the familiar glint of lust and desperation in every man and woman who had approached him for a stringless intercourse; he could actually _smell_ the sex drive on them.

But this man, he looked just… tired. He seemed like what he needed was someone’s shoulder to lean on for a moment instead of someone to fuck.

“You look like a total loner,” Sehun had commented.

And Jongin had reacted to him with a chuckle. “I _am_.”

“How about we drink at my place? Won’t do anything funny on you.”

“You can do something funny and I won’t really mind.”

“... that was charming.”

Sehun dragged Jongin out of that bar that night, heart beating fast for a reason he couldn’t come up with.

__________

  
  


They ended up talking.

Jongin was, as what he had guessed, just lonely. And when he consulted about that to his friends, all of them told him the same thing; ‘ _get laid_ ’. Having no lover to himself, it was a given that he resolved that meeting a male escort was the obvious option. Who knew that the crappy advice would actually bring them together?

Sehun didn’t ask a lot. He was not in the right state of mind to let his curiosity know more than what he was able to stomach. He just nodded and gave Jongin the proper reactions - he made sure he cracked enough jokes because _damn, the way he smiles._

Then at some point, Jongin said something that piqued his interest.

“I draw for a living.”

Jongin was a painter. That was all he implied, and Sehun didn’t ask more about it even though the expensive watch around Jongin’s wrist stood out to him like a sore thumb. “Oh, fellow artsy fella. I write.”

And Jongin seemed to be holding back many questions about his life despite his eyes roaming around his spacious apartment.

“I’ve been having a hard time drawing this one art.”

“Did you run out of inspiration booze?”

“You can say it like that. How about you? What have you been up to?”

“My last novel.”

“... last?”

Sehun steered the conversation away smoothly.

And they talked all night, legs tangled under the blanket, fully clothed warmly because it was in the last days of November, voices hushed in the middle of his dimly lit bedroom until they both fell asleep snuggled up against each other.

Sehun still marveled about how good Jongin smelt as he drifted away.

__________

  
  


Jongin was a famous professional painter.

Sehun blamed his currently unwell brain for forgetting the Kim Kai that had been the talk of almost every circle he was in for years. The guy was a prodigy.

He finally understood why Jongin took their meetings after that to his private residence in one of the prestigious apartments in Hannamdong. It was much safer than his place which was located in a crowded area.

The man was the perfect cliched character in novels of any genre; filthy rich, does something fancy for a living, exhausted, sad. Good thing was that Jongin never tried to hide it from him. He realized that Jongin was the perfect character to write for his last work.

So one night, he casually asked the guy;

“Can I write about you?”

To which Jongin replied with a knowing smirk.

“Only if you let me draw you.”

“Do I get naked for that?”

And that was the very first time they had sex - right on Jongin’s dining table.

It was rather expected, yet it got Sehun crazy. Probably because being held and consumed by Jongin was the best and most intoxicating thing in the world. And after feeling so breathless because of the way Jongin breathed against his neck, he realized that he had started liking Jongin way too much.

The intoxication wore off when he saw the emotions displayed in Jongin’s eyes. That guy felt the same, he knew it.

And that was _not_ supposed to happen.

Not when he would end up hurting those who loved him.

__________

  
  


In the end, the three months of Heaven had to end as fast as it had started.

Sehun left the sleeping Jongin in the middle of the night after giving him one last kiss on the mouth. _This is for the best_ , he kept telling himself as he walked out of the apartment. _This is for the best_ , he kept lying to himself as tears poured down his face.

There was a small, yellow post-it note on the bedside drawer.

‘ _Forget about me before I forget about you_ ’

__________

  
  


He wonders who Kim Jongin was.

He wonders about the main character he had written in his last work which he can’t even remember having written.

The man in the novel is warm, charming, kind, and… sad.

He wonders if it was based on someone he knew.

__________

  
  


On the TV hanging on one of the walls of his hospital ward, there’s news about Kim Kai, the famous painter, and his latest masterpiece. It’s a drawing of a silhouette of a man in the setting of a bar.

The title is written underneath it.

‘ **_Amnesia_ **’

‘ _I can’t remember anything before you._

 _I would rather forget everything but you._ ’

  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> (In case you still wonder what happened to them; Sehun was suffering from a condition which made him forget things eventually, he met Jongin as the deterioration was already on process, they clicked with each other so fast, then Sehun realized he liked Jongin so much and Jongin felt the same, and that was not supposed to happen because in the end he would hurt Jongin by forgetting him, so he chose to leave when he saw fit, Jongin was of course still heartbroken despite not knowing he would be forgotten, Sehun managed to finish his last novel only to forget about it too in the end, Jongin finally finished his art and Sehun saw it without remembering who the painter was and what or who the painting was supposed to be about.)


End file.
